Denial
by lover1492
Summary: Someone has forgotten something rather important. How far will he go to cover up what he says was a mistake, but might just be fate. A story about living and experience


Hello everyone. It's been some years since I've written. I'm a little rusty. This story will be both yaoi and hetero. I got the idea from a story I read a while back and after reading the story Ugliest by Frosty Squid I found a renewed writing engine.

The story is set rated M for future smut.

Denial

_How did it come to this?_

_Where is he?_

His vision was blurry as he tried to lift his head and hands, the glass cutting through his hands.

_Where is he?_

Footsteps approached him with boots who made the sound of the glass crunching sound like it was right next to his ear.

_I have…to…_

***1 year ago***

The bell rang signaling the end of a lecture that felt like it would never end. Grimmjow yawned, having woken up when the bell rung looking around and picking up his things to put in his bag. Lectures dragged. Why couldn't he just have all lab classes? Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was no book worm that was for sure. His grades were just well enough to keep him on the dean's list by a measly 2 points. Yet another thing he and his father didn't have in common.

He turned his head and was greeted with the sight of a lovely rack in his face, looking up with his signature grin at his girlfriend of 3 months, Inoue Orihime. He was actually quite surprised at how long they had lasted seeing how he was never known for the settling type. It was probably her spread legs and bubbly personality, because otherwise, he probably would have chucked her long ago. He would never have expected that one of the most innocent looking sexy women he had ever seen would turn out to be such a sexual deviant. And she wanted him often. It helped that he was built like the football player he was, and fit as martial artist. He was had stamina for days and could go for hours sometimes.

His smile was returned along with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Grimmjow-kun." She had insisted on keeping the –kun even after being told several times to drop it. The only time she would was during sex. Well, to be honest she could barely say anything during sex. Then again if you're doing it right, who can? But, back to present times.

"Hey, what's up Hime? How was class? He asked turning back towards his stuff to finish shoving the rest of is crap in his bag, tuning her out as she began her longwinded response. As he was standing up to swing his bag over his shoulder, his eyes were pulled to orange before connecting with a pair of brown orbs that seem to hold all of his secrets. He knew those orbs and who they belonged to.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Just the name gave Grimmjow shivers sometimes. It probably had something to do with that smirk; the smirk that no one but him ever seemed to notice.

I had begun noticing it after a party back a few months ago when I had been completely wasted. The last thing I remember is taking a shot of some mixed blue concoction from Nnoitra. When I came to, I was naked in one of the many beds of my friend Ichimaru Gin house. Gin was rich and an awarded genius. They were only 2 years apart, and yet he had already graduated with his master at the very college Grimmjow now attended, Hakudo College of Excellence. It was a school for especially gifted talents. Grimmjow happened to have a photographic memory, and scored second on the national exam for his year. Had he paid more attention to his books, he probably would have had a perfect score, instead of missing it by a mere one point to Kurosaki Ichigo

Kurosaki Ichigo was a bit of a genius in his own rite. Though mostly quiet, when speaking he was very eloquent and didn't say more than was necessary. From what I had observed, he had all of the strengths that I had: photographic memory, strong analytical skills, athletic, and was good with his hands. He also had strengths that were better than mine. He was artistic, incredibly enough to have a few works featured in magazine articles, and he was always reading different books with variable subject matters. I guess he just liked variety.

I had also spotted him a couple of times outside of the dorms and a grassland exercising and practicing yoga and tai chi. It was then that I got to see how flexible he was. I didn't know that guys could bend like that. I mean he wasn't skinny. I think he'd be considered lean. It didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on him. When I saw him he was shirtless with loose-fitting white shorts. His abs looked hard and his body looked to be quite toned as if he spent all of his time in a jungle or something.

We had never exchanged many words, but since the day we met he always seemed to be smirking at me. When I turned to him strangely he was always able to lock eye contact with mine. It was weird. It almost felt like I could fall into his eyes and never come back.

We had been introduced freshman year by a mutual friend, Kuchiki Rukia, who had attended the same high school as Ichigo for two years while taking care of her grandmother. Her grandmother frequented Ichigo's father's clinic back in Karakura, before dying of old age. She had transferred her senior year at the same time as I who had just come from Seoul after spending some time there as a foreign exchange student.

Did I mention that I know five languages? Japanese, Korean, German, English and Spanish were all learned due to my father's rather mobile career. At the moment my father owns a chain of international hotels all across the world. It wasn't that way at first.

My father was a Brigadier General within the United States Marines, and had been in Japan where he met my mother, a Japanese-English Interpreter for the prime minister. They had fallen in lust, and gotten married. A month later she was pregnant with me. However my father had just been put in charge of the base in Germany. And thus, my mother quit and moved with my father to Germany to where I was born. We lived there for 4 years until my father voluntarily retired to start his own business in tourism; rejecting a possible promotion. When I was a teenager, I asked him why one day, and he said he just wanted something new. We had moved back to Japan then with my father soon after and my father had soon enough opened up a hotel that had once been rather popular, but due to financial manipulations had been seized by the bank and my father had lucked out. One year later The Sexta hotel was born. After 3 years, business was booming and they had even bought another hotel. My father being the overachiever he was wanted to expand even more and decided to take a risk and set up in America which proved much harder than he had originally thought. It had taken him five years to get things in the US in order. In that span of time my father had fallen in love with an American named Michelle and had requested a divorce. My mother was more than willing. They had settled outside of court, and my mother had taken to working with my father on expanding the business. She had fallen in love with German investor and by my 16th birthday had married him, and had given birth to a baby girl named Tatiana.

I had lived in one of my father's hotels after that before going to Korea. I had become obsessed with this variety show called Running Man that had just begun airing so after random selection I picked Korea. It was kind of hard adjusting, but after I got used to the language it got better. I didn't get to see a taping, but hopefully I will in the future.

I came to Hakudo to get prepared to take over a portion of my father' business when he retires. At first I wasn't interested, until I met this lady named Shihouin Yoruichi. Yoruichi-san was the most lovable women you could ever meet. She loved life, and a lot made sure that everyone always felt important. She was a major shareholder in my dad's business, and had known my dad since his Marine days. Having had an acquaintance that did dealings with the Prime Minister she had met my mom when her father was working for the Prime Minister as an advisor. She had gotten lost and had ran into my mother. From then on she would meet my mother every week until my mother left.

We had met when I was 16 going on 17 at the end of the month. She had been 27 and had been coming to visit my mother. That day I had been upset about the news of my mother's marriage and had run into her when I ran off of the elevator. She had grabbed me and I guess something on my face told her that something was wrong, because she grabbed me and we left. She never introduced herself to me, but before I knew it we were out having a good time. We rode in a limo to an art center, where we saw a few paintings. It was then she confessed that she had once tried to run away from home, and had managed to stay away for a month before her family found her in Spain. She had spent that time touring in different places in Europe. In a month she had seen more than some people see in an entire lifetime. It was then I realized what I wanted to do with my life.

After eating at a local restaurant, we came to a hotel a bit of a ways away and talked for hours about our lives, surprisingly never at any time disclosing our names. We had enjoyed each other's company, and shared great laughter at our stories. At some point we had locked eyes and

That night, at sixteen, I became a man. She did things with me I had never even seen in the pornos I had a guard purchase for me. She taught me moves that I still use until this day. The next morning she took me out to breakfast before taking me up to my home, knocking on my door. When my mother opened it with shocked eyes she proceeded to throw me into my house. Telling me to live my life and let my parents live theirs. After she left I sat on the floor laughing. It was then that I realized how outrageous this situation and that woman really were. Yeah, I figured I'd give it a shot. And boy did I.

I had never had problems with understanding anything; I just hated having to apply myself. So during my junior year I shocked the pants off of my instructor and was immediately recommended for advanced classes. I told them I'd rather study abroad. Everything else is history. I chose to come back to Japan, because I was a bit homesick. So far it's been great. My classes in tourism are going well. I'm still on the dean's list despite how lazy I've become in my final year. Yes, I most definitely have a bad case of senioritis. Turning 21 this past summer just made things worse; not that I've ever let my age stop me from turning up. Life's supposed to be fun with loads of experiences.

I'd soon find out that there are some experiences that had been long forgotten, and that some experiences come with consequences.

* * *

So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


End file.
